The device of the present invention for ascertaining the camber and caster positions of vehicle front wheels is similar to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,463 to Fields, dated Sept. 5, 1944; however, the device of the present invention is an improvement on the Fields device in that the device of the present invention includes a handle so that the device may be manually placed against the vehicle wheel; whereas, Fields' device is bolted to the wheel. The device of the present invention also includes flange members detachably connected to the base frame or bar for engaging the wheel rim whereby the camber and caster of relatively large truck wheels can be ascertained; whereas, Fields' device is adapted for use on relatively small wheels. The device of the present invention also includes a lock to prevent pivotal movement of the plate when the device is not in use.